


You could 'cause you can and you do

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Pizza delivery man AU, kind of, sounds like a shitty porno i promise you it is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thank you for choosing Jerry’s Pizza Place! Any special instructions?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Send your cutest delivery boy!! ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could 'cause you can and you do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kandayuu’s [pizza au post.](http://kandayuu.tumblr.com/post/149000302179/au-in-which-kanda-and-alma-order-a-pizza-and-alma)
> 
> Also adding pineapple on pizza is gross no exceptions, except Alma also likes mayo which is equally gross, so I have the feeling he is a pineapple on pizza type of person.

_What size pizza would you like?_

Large

_What crust-type?_

Pan-style

_Sauce?_

Regular

_Cheese?_

Extra-cheesy

_Meat Toppings?_

Meat lovers

_Other Toppings?_

Pineapples

_Cut-type?_

Regular

_Any special instructions?_

Send your cutest delivery boy!! <3

_Thank you for choosing Jerry’s Pizza Place! Your pizza will be hot and ready and coming to you soon!_

Alma leaned back with a grin, cracking his knuckles. With a delighted giggle he swiveled from the desk, giving one last glance at the pizza web site. It was their favorite pizza place, and Alma had known Jerry for a while now. If anything, Jerry would play along just to indulge Alma.

Humming cheerfully, Alma skipped from the computer and sat with a plop next to Kanda on the couch, who grunted at the impact. Alma laughed.

“What?” Kanda asked suspiciously, side-eyeing him and mostly ignoring the movie Alma had put on. There was a mostly full bottle on the coffee table, hence the sudden urge for pizza. Alma shook his head. He’d tell Yuu later, when the pizza man was about to arrive… in thirty five minutes.

“It’s a surprise,” Alma whispered. The TV blared on.

* * *

 

“They want  _what?”_ Allen cried, dusting his hands on his flour-covered apron. He double-checked the ordered pizza, declared it perfect, then grabbed a spatula. “I can’t believe it,” he continued, sliding the pizza into the scorching oven.

“It’s very… unusual,” Link replied, leaning a hip on the counter to watch Allen work. Link only worked the register in the pizza store - he claimed that making pizzas were the one thing he didn’t like. It didn’t bother Allen any, since when he worked his shifts in the bakery Link always let him have a bit of what he made. “But Jerry said he’ll allow you to go.”

Allen choked and whirled around.  _“Excuse me?_ Why would I be going?”

Link looked at him with a raised brow - it was a look he did often and never had stopped doing even after Allen had commented on it. His eyebrows really did lend themselves to cocky looks though. “I didn’t think you were the type to fish for compliments,” Link remarked, and Allen flushed.

“I’m not!” He said. “It’s just… the customer wants the cutest guy, and I don’t… think… that I quite fit that criteria.” He looked down at his hands and the flour encrusted under his nails. Absently, he dug it out.

“Hmm,” Link said, and then turned on his heel sharply with a flick of his braid, snagging Allen’s wrist along the way. “Regardless of what you make think, I happen to agree with Jerry. They said the  _cutest.”_ Link tossed a look back as he dragged Allen to a sink. It was soft in the corners of his normally tight eyes and tilted up at the edge of his lips. “Don’t sell yourself short, Walker.”

Allen chose to wash his hands instead. He didn’t mind making deliveries, so switching quickly for the night wouldn’t hurt, and the night air would feel wonderful after standing in front of an oven for several hours. So he gave Link a smile. “Then alright. I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

The doorbell rang, giving Kanda a good reason to shove Alma off of him. Alma sat back with only the smallest of whines, which should’ve alerted Kanda to  _something,_ but he was more distracted by the promise of food - especially since it was paid for by Alma. Standing, he took a shot then tossed the short glass to Alma, who caught it with a laugh.

“Yuu, you’re sooo badass,” Alma drawled, just drawn out enough for Kanda to tell he was being made fun of. Scoffing, he turned to head to the door as the buzzer rang again.

“I’m always badass,” he retorted, snagging the bills already set out on an end-table on his way. He thumbed through them to count quickly, then swung the door open.

“Oh!”

Kanda leaned back, shocked.

Kanda typically regulated delivery men and other such persons into a specific category of People I Don’t Give A Fuck About. These people were often plain, boring, and easily forgotten, but the person in front of him was anything but.

Under the horrible pizza cap was amazingly bleached blond - he squinted in the dim light, was it actually white? Shit, metro made things so hard to understand - with a blood-red tattoo dancing over his left eye. What the fuck?

“Uh,” the kid said, shifting and finally drawing Kanda’s eye from his appearance and to the food in his hand. “Hi! This is Jerry’s Pizza Place! I’m Allen and I’m here with a large meat lovers pizza!”

Kanda bit back the initial  _what the fuck is up with you_ because there were too many things to address, and instead focused on the savory aroma coming from the box in the kid’s hands. “Uh, right,” Kanda said, then remembered the cash in his hands. He shoved it towards the kid - fuck, what was his name again? “Here.”

“Oh,” the kid - Daniel? Chris? Some obnoxiously normal name - managed to count the money while also holding the pizza, and Kanda swallowed at the dexterity his fingers displayed as he used one hand to finger through the bills. “Yep! Here you go,” he extended the pizza towards Kanda, who grasped it with both hands just as Alma popped up over his shoulder.

“Ohh,” Alma breathed, with just a bit too much vocalization than what Kanda thought was necessary. Kanda shifted, feeling Alma warm against his side even as the kid watched them curiously. “They  _did_ send the cutest guy there!”

Kanda did a double-take as he colored furiously. His skin was so pale that the blush showed up remarkably, and Kanda idly wondered exactly how red that skin got under different circumstances. When you looked past all his strange-ness, he  _was_ built rather handsomely, with a finely formed nose and eyes so grey they were startling, lashes pale too.

“Um, about that, I’m really sorry!” the kid said, eyes darting to the ground in what Kanda recognized as shame. “They insisted on sending me and I don’t think I quite... match what you were asking for…”

“Oh, no worries there,” Alma said with a curl of the tongue, eyes glittering, and Kanda wondered if he should find his obvious attraction as attractive as he did. The boy blushed another shade darker. “You’re just  _fine._  Don’t you agree, Yuu?” Alma’s breath was warm on the shell of his ear, and Kanda turned enough to level him with a glare.

“Stop embarrassing the kid,” he scolded instead.

The boy’s head shot up, and he was frowning. “Kid?” He repeated incredulously. “I’m  _not_ a kid.”

“Only kids say they aren’t kids,” Kanda retorted, shifting his weight to one leg and the pizza to one hand, propping the other on his waist. He ignored Alma’s hand sliding down his back from his shoulder, following the trial of his spine.

Even as he opened his mouth the speak, the kid’s eyes stayed riveted to the shoulder where Alma’s hand had disappeared from, eyes dark with meaning. “I’m  _twenty,”_ he said with distaste.

“Twenty?” Alma said, hand stopping in his shock just above the end of Kanda’s shirt. “No way.”

“Yes way,” he replied with some amusement.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Alma asked suddenly, fingers dipping under Kanda’s hemline and trailing back up to caress the dip in his back. Kanda couldn’t hold back the shiver in response, and the boy clearly didn’t miss that either.

“Allen,” he said, and Kanda wished he wasn’t looking so hard at Kanda’s face, because surely it was written clear as day how he was feeling.

“Al-len,” Alma repeated, tasting the word before grinning. His hand changed directions, slipping fingers under his pants. “Al-len, would you like to join us?”

“Join you?” Allen said, and somehow the blushing virgin act was gone and in its place was devious interest, brows raised and lips curling on one end in something Kanda would fiercely deny was attractive. Shit, where did someone so odd looking get off being so confident? Still, the look fell quickly enough. “I wish I could, but I’ve taken long enough as it is, and besides,” he shot a look at Kanda, who tried hastily to erase whatever expression he was wearing and reform it into a glare. “I don’t think he’d much appreciate it.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Kanda said, because the opposite was inadmissible.

Alma laughed in his ear. “So he says,” he drawled, then met Allen’s eyes in such an intimate display it made Kanda’s mouth suddenly dry. “Then, thanks for the pizza.”

Allen looked sincerely sorry. “My pleasure,” he said. “Then, I hope you have a… good evening,” and the implications weren’t lost on Kanda either. Alma laughed and closed the door, and Kanda was very thankful Alma had insisted on buying that stupid-ass table by their doorway. He dropped the pizza box carelessly on it and shoved Alma so fiercely against the door, the idiot could probably hear the thud even down the hallway.

He ran his nose along the line of Alma’s neck. “What was all that about?” He demanded, nudging a knee between Alma’s.

Alma laughed, breathy and light. “I asked them to send their cutest delivery boy.” He giggled at Kanda’s soft snort, and gasped when Kanda began to lather kisses along his jaw.  _“Yuu,”_ he breathed. “The pizza’s going to get cold.”

“That’s what a microwave’s for,” Kanda said, lips at the corner of Alma’s. Alma turned into the kiss with a smile.


End file.
